garoumushfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Woods
Wolf Woods National Park was founded in 1908 with a grant from the federal government. Its name comes from the many packs of wolves indigenous to the area at the time, which was several decades before the current re-population project. An IC park brochure is available. About Wolf Woods Wolf Woods began as only a small plot of land, mostly a research station for zoologists. The park underwent a grand expansion in the 1930s and 1940s, under President Roosevelt and the New Deal measures. Like many national parks, a good deal of work was done to make the newly-annexed areas of the park more accessible to the researchers there, and the hiking trail along the south border was cleared and reinforced during this period. A piece of real estate along the northern border (where the north cul-de-sac sits) was added in 1985 to bring the park to the size it was at the time the Wolf Repopulation Project began. The project itself began under the eye of Dr. Alan Markham in 1989. The local wolf population had dwindled, and no longer needed all the land in the park. In addition, there were wolves in places through the rest of the country where the last few wolves were in grave danger of extinction. With the aid of private donations, the National Park Service flew these other wolves to Washington, and made a home for them in the park. As the project began to consolidate and the two packs (known as the Blue and Green packs) found their separate comfortable territories, more wolves began to arrive, migrating to an open home. In 1991, the group now known as the Red Pack began to populate the northern reaches of the park, and in late 1993 a small pack of wolves (the White Pack) came west over the mountains and took up residence briefly in the eastern forest before moving to the brand new park land west of the Ranger Station. That land, the Lake Arthur cession, was annexed to the park in mid-February, 1994, just in time to ensure a habitat for the new pack. Wolf Woods is funded by the federal government and private donations from corporate sponsors and generous citizens. Wolf Packs The packs, as mentioned above, are color-coded. Each is different in significant ways and are listed below chronologically in regards to their founding. # Green Pack # Blue Pack # Red Pack # White Pack # Aqua Pack # Mountain Bowl Pack After so long in close proximity to the sept, many of the wolves hold some Garou blood of the many tribes that have lived in St. Claire. For information on these wolves and related information, see Wolf Kinfolk. Other Animals Wolf Woods' second major set of animal life is birds. A small group of golden eagles makes its home in a great mountain bowl in the northeast corner of the park, and a larger group of red-tailed hawks live near the plateau in the southeast corner as well. These, too, are tracked by radio-equipped legbands. Website Wolf Woods National Park Homepage (old) Category:News files Category:Location